


rushing in

by neotorchwick24



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, her name is nal and she is a wonderful gay idiot, homebrew world and gods and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: this is probably gonna work as backstory for my half orc war cleric.





	rushing in

She was the firstborn of the union of the tribes second and a new human recruit. The strongest of her generation. She excelled at her lessons, learning the hammer, and the sword, and the axe. She was the best with a shield and no one could hope to match her. At least, that's what they told her anyway. In truth she was skilled, and loved training and studying the art of war, so she won, not because she could always out muscle her opponent, but because she was wise enough to seek their weakness and exploit it. 

She worshiped their god fervently. As soon as she was able, she began spilling blood to Viridi, hoping to win the gods favor and bring them back to the world. She worked hard, taking the jobs no one else would want, just to get a leg up. Eventually, she was entrusted with her own squad, leading them to victory, over and over again.

It was then she started to hear whispers in battle. Only ever in battle. Whispers that the tribe was wrong. That they misunderstood what Viridi stood for. They only want to see peace. That the slaughter they had committed, went against their wishes. She tried to hunt down the source but failed, unable to find where these whispers came from.

She ignored it. It went against everything she knew and she had only just found a place in the tribe, Forged with steel and blood, found a reason to want to stay, in a lover, keeping each other warm and safe on the battlefield. It was unconventional in the tribe but not unheard of for people of the same gender to sleep together. As long as they were fighting fit when it came time it bothered no one. She was happy, trying her best to serve her people, protect them and earn money to keep them in a position to survive. 

Until, one day nearing her 30th year, She heard the whispers again, louder, nearly shouting, still sounding like whispers, and as she struck her foe down, she felt it. A sudden urge to flee. To find a better life and serve her god in a real way, not in the blood thirsty way she knew. So she ran, headlong into the enemy, hoping her tribe would one day forgive her. She survived, using a new power she had never felt before to ward off attacks, letting the power flow through her as she felt magic flow, for the first time. She wandered after that, searching for any clue as to what her god wanted from her, why she seemed to be warned she was on the wrong track. She didn't know what had happened to her tribe, her lover, or her squad she had abandoned, but she hoped they were alright.

Eventually she wandered upon a lost temple, and while there, she received a dream, from an angel, fortelling a presence seeking the god Rinerva, and an angel telling her to come. She followed instructions and found her way to the town the angel was in, and the rest of her story is yet to be written.


End file.
